Dark Titans Rise! 2
by Dsman
Summary: The Dark Titans are dead, Superman in a coma and Robin has won...or has he.
1. Chapter 1 the choice

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Joe sat at his computer staring dumbfounded at the message that was sitting on his screen.

**Your Turn.**

This was a message from the Dark Titans that would only activate once the original members were dead. Joe thought that could never happen. He clicked on a message.

_Dear Joe Stoe AKA Nightshade, you have been selected to lead the new Dark Titans. In a few moments you shell receive the last memory of the DT that fell last, you shell also receive files on candidates selected to be apart of the dark titans. There are files locked as they are also possible leaders meaning you can't have, just in case you fall in the line of duty. You are to create a team of 5 you are the first member good luck._

Joe was instantly filled with the last memory of Beast, his final confrontation with Robin. Once his senses were no longer bombarded by this menory, thousands of files popped up. He watched as they rearranged themselves. Leaders, Owls, Stargrazers, Bloodstones, Raves and Beast's choice.

"I should find a mind reader, make sure no one is framing Robin" mumbled Nightshade.

He was looking around when he found his profile. He clicked on it.

**Name.** _Joe Stoe aka Nightshade._

**Age. ** _263,540 years._

**Choice.** _Beast._

**Gender.** _Does not actually have one and does not define himself by gender. He also does not need sex and can change sex when he feels like it. _

**Race.** _takes the form of a Russian male._

**Powers.**_ Nightshade is an aspect of nature. He can control large predatory animals and Bees. He has full control over plants and can emit poison breath. _

**Mental status.** _Normal, other then his fetish for tentacle porn which he finds funny and sometimes participates. He's the tentacle monster by the way. _

Nightshade laughed when he saw this. They had information on him that he was surprised that anyone knew. Now it was time for him to really start looking for people.


	2. Chapter 2 Shattering Star

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

**Name.**_ Tomi Fire aka Shatterstar.  
_

**Age. **_19_

**Choice.** _Stargrazer_

**Gender.**_ Male  
_

**Race.** _African American.  
_

**Powers.**_ Disguise magic, the power to annihilate and absorb stars, control over others emotional states, can use the fire of stars, can enter a state of total calm.  
_

**Mental status.**_ Was taken at a young age by the Monks of Gru, more sane then Stargrazer. ShatterStar is vastly intelligent and can keep his cool far longer then his sister.  
_

**Side note.** _From Beast. "Don't let him punch you"_

**Side Note.** _From Owl. "I made a vow to stay away from men. I broke it twice, the first was with a guy named Wally West aka Kid Flash as he made me feel more then broken goods, he made me feel alive. It was a shame that his power eventually consumed. Then there was Tomi, this was after I forgave the Joker and after I found out Stargrazer cheated on me with Damion, Batmans real child, to be honest he is both hot and crazy" _**  
**

"Well this explains why Wally's file won't open, so how do I find a guy who can punch a star?" mused Nightshade.

**Boorcgh!**

"Well there goes my answer and my hearing" said Nightshade.

Nightshade flew onward hoping to catch Shatterstar before he was another 3 light years away. When he got to the site he found a man with brown fur. While Stargrazer resembled a cat, her brother looked every bit a wolf. Shatterstar turned around reveling fangs and claws.

"Who are you!" demanded ShatterStar.

"I'm Joe Stoe but most call me Nightshade, I've been looking for you" said Nightshade.

"Look if I got that girl pregnant I'm sorry but I can't pay child support" said ShatterStar.

"Other planets have child support?" asked Nightshade.

"Oh shit your from earth, look if Owls pregnant I'll take the child off her hands" said Shatterstar.

"Owl can't reproduce not after what the Joker did to her, and she's dead" said Nightshade.

"Oh well then I should give my sister my condolences" said Shatterstar.

"She's also dead" said Nightshade.

"I'm going to kick Beast's ass" said ShatterStar.

"Beast has joined the great beyond" said Nightshade.

"How the hell did Beast die?" asked Shatterstar.

"He had a building dropped on him" said Nightshade.

"Seriously Beast was killed by a building?" asked Shatterstar.

"It was a big building" said Nightshade.

"Who's the coward who did that?" asked Shatterstar.

"Robin" said Nightshade.

"Damion killed him?" asked Shatterstar in disbelief.

"No the other one" said Nightshade.

"Jason Todd? now that makes sense" said Shatterstar.

"The other one!" said Nightshade.

"Huntress hasn't been Robin since she came to our universe with Power women" said Nightshade.

"Not her you idiot!" said Nightshade.

"Um I hate to break it to you but Terry was never a Robin" said Shatterstar.

**"No you fucking twit, Dick Greyson killed them!" **screamed Nightshade.

"Oh please Dick wouldn't dare touch them unless he somehow gained access to one of their bases and happened to find the notes Owl keeps on her team hidden in her trophy case" said Shatterstar.

"They played truth or dare" said Nightshade.

"Is that what I think it is and what it sounds like?" asked Shatterstar.

"Yes" said Nightshade.

"So if the Dark Titan are dead why are you here?" asked Shatterstar.

"I'm the new leader and I have to collect four people, would you be willing to join?" asked Nightshade.

"Sure I'll join and to celebrate lets go fuck a lot of space women and maybe some hot guys" said Shatterstar.

"Sure why not I haven't tentacle fucked a large group of women in a while" said Nightshade.


	3. Chapter 3 bad kitty

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

**Name**. _Kitty Winzor aka Kitten._**  
**

**Age.** _17_

**Choice.** _Owl_

**Gender.** _Female_

**Race.** _American_

**Powers.** _turns into a fucking were lion. Can take change any time but stays in full transformation on **day **of full moon. She is weak against **blessed **silver. _

**Mental Status.** _Turns into a were and was raised by a guy who calls himself Killer Moth. She is a plump women but takes the form of a large sized women to keep people away so it's all down hill from here._

**Side note.** _From Bloodstone. _"She beats people up before sleeping with them"

"Dude I think I found my soul mate" said Shatterstar after reading Kittens profile.

"You would be will to sleep with a girl who has to kick your ass first?" asked Nightshade.

"I thought I had to win but still yeah" said Shatterstar.

"Ok well first we got to find her in this damn school!" said Nightshade.

"Fuck" said Shatterstar.

The boys were standing outside Amelia Earharts prep school for girls. Shatterstar was in disguise which unlike his sister who took the form of an Asian women he was black.

"How about I act like a thug, white women like that right?" asked Shatterstar.

"Right all that will accomplish will us being arrested by the police" said Night Shade.

"Then what should we do?" asked Shatterstar.

"How about you ask her" said a voice.

The boys turned around to see Kitten glaring at them.

"Hi" said Nightshade.

"Sup" said Shatterstar.

"Why are you here?" asked Kitten.

"Because we are looking for a girl named Kitten and if she looks anywhere as good as you do then I'll be in heaven" said Shatterstar.

"Your eyes working right, I'm fat and ugly!" said Kitten.

"Um Tomi that is Kitten" said Nightshade.

"Wait that's Kitten well now I know why she beats up people before sleeping with them it's to prove she's better, I like" said Shatterstar.

Kitten was a large girl and by superficial terms not pleasant on the eyes. But love is blind and all encompassing and for the first time in his life he felt love. Kitten could feel it but due to past abuse she ignored it.

"Dude I'm a wolf alien who has never had a serious relationship and only banged those considered hot by others, but you by the the very stars, I'll shatter fucking suns to prove how much I love you already" said Shatterstar.

"Can he do that?" asked Kitten.

"No, how did you find us?" asked Nightshade.

"I smelled horse manure. oak which was you and from him testosterone and wet dog" said Kitten.

Shatterstar sniffed himself.

"Hold on I like how you are looking at me but I want to be my right size" said Kitten.

Kitten went down in height by 2 inches, her face cleared and glew. She no longer looked fat but she was still flabby. Her real form Shatterstar loved even more.

"Wow even more amazing" said Shatterstar.

"So why are you here?" asked Kitten.

"The Dark Titans are and I'm building a new team to avenge them" said Nightshade.

"Are you recruiting me?" asked Kitten

"Yes" said Nightshade.

"Ok so who are we after?" asked Kitten.

"Robin" said Shatterstar.


	4. Chapter 4 spider bites

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

**Name**. _Amy Lee aka Mimic Me._**  
**

**Age.** _18_

**Choice.** _Bloodstone_

**Gender.** _Female_

**Race.** _Asian  
_

**Powers.** _Mind reader, night vision, can produce copies which tend to be better then original, sometimes turns into a half women spider thing, can communicate with spiders, will sometimes drink bodily fluids, and on her period she has 6 arms.  
_

**Mental Status.** _Mind Readers all tend to be crazy,she is very deep in the closet, spider half is psychotic and nude. _**  
**

**Side note.** _From Rave. _"She would be great if she let out her inner pervert"

"Name?" asked Teen Titan Speed Boat.

"Amy Lee" said Mimic Me.

"No your super handle" said Superboy.

"Oh uh Mimic Me" said Mimic Me.

"You may have to change that as we have a hero called Mimic Meme and Mic Me" said Aqua Lass.

"Um ok" said Mimic Me.

"Powers?" asked Yo-yo.

"Mind reading..."I'm sorry but we have enough mind readers plenty of which have other ability as well so I'm sorry but we can't use you" interrupted Robin.

"Ok I'll be leaving" said Mimic Me.

"Next!" said Speed Boat.

Mimic Me left the recruiting hall which was always held by the same 5 titans. Mimic Me entered the lady's room and entered the fourth stall.

"So?" asked Nightshade.

"He killed them" said Mimic Me.

"Anything else?" asked Nightshade.

"He's sending some Assassins to finish off Superman, Robin stabbed him because he knew to much" said Mimic Me.

"Are you sure Robin or anyone else would notice that you penetrated his mind like that?" asked Nightshade.

"I left his mental shields intact I just simply went around, they won't notice because I do anything" said Mimic Me.

"Good, Robin has no hope of getting Superman, he's locked in a UN hospital with the Gothem Sirens watching over him" said Nightshade.

"He hired the Rough Killers" said Mimic Me.

"OK then we'll save Superman and leave Batman a message" said Nightshade.


	5. Chapter 5 snake charming

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

**Name**. _Karen Serpent aka Sakura_**  
**

**Age.** _3,000.  
_

**Choice.** _Rave_

**Gender.** _Female_

**Race.**_ Greek.  
_

**Powers.** _always smells like cherry Blossoms, half women half snake, can turn people to stone, poison shooting fangs, when she shed her skin she is turns green and has legs, camouflage. __  
_

**Mental Status.** _A friend of Beast, as we all know anyone who is a friend of Beast is beyond fucking crazy. Don't let her foll you she is smart, Lesbian and proud._**  
**

**Side note.** _From Rave._"At first I was mad and Jealous when Beast said she was Medusa's hot sister, then I found he wasn't joking...or flirting"

"Are you fucking with me, this is my profile?" asked Sakura.

"Nope 100% you" said Nightshade.

"So because the DT's are dead we are being recruited to handle the sensitive shit, like getting rid of threats before they become threats?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah in fact we have to go kill this baby as soon as he's born or he will usher in a age of evil waffles" said Nightshade.

"How can waffles be evil?" asked Sakura.

"They like to eat the flesh of humans and they are really horny" said Nightshade.

"Well if that means I get this little morsel , then count me is" said Sakura as she placed an arm over Mimic Me.

**"I'm not a lesbian! **shouted Mimic Me.

"Ok just calm down all I was is that your eye candy" said Sakura.

**"I'm not lesbian eye candy!" **screamed Mimic Me.

Nightshade and Shatterstar looked at each other.

"Make sure you hide her profile, don't want her to see the closet joke" whispered Nightshade.

"Just say you want to tentacle fuck her, she'll change her tune quickly" said Shatterstar.

"Babe she's Asian that's racist" said Kitten.

"So fucking what" said Shatterstar.


	6. Chapter 6 Superdown

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

U.N soldiers stood ready waiting for criminal scum to attack trying to get to Superman as he recovered. Superman was still in a coma and the world waited for him to wake. A man was walking up to the hospital when the soldiers tried to stop him.

**"Halt!,**This is a restricted area, state your business" said a solider.

"To finish the job" said the Man.

The man pulled a gun with superhuman speed firing upon the soldiers. Soon more men showed up making it a dangerous war zone. The U.N soldiers were pinned down by a handful of men who called themselves the Rouge Killers. Cat Women watched from the 6th floor window.

"Some of them made it inside" said Cat Women.

"They are here to kill Superman, my babies heard their exact words 'to finish the job'" said Ivy.

"Then they are responsible for the death of our sister Owl" said Harley.

The women stood together holding their hands in silence.

"We avenge our sister or die trying" they said in union.

The women disabled the elevator then trapped all but one of the stairways. The Rouge Killers lost men in the trapped Stairs; they did not expect an ambush. Ivy forced vines through 3 of the men. Harley smashed several men with her hammer. Cat Women from a distance stood back smashing their faces with her whip. They did not see one of the Rough killers sneak away. The man made it to Superman's room. He opened the door and entered.

"Time to die Super loser" laughed the Rough Killer.

The man pulled out a Kryptonite dagger when 400 volts of electricity passed through his body. Batman stood over the man's body.

"Batman I'm sorry we never even saw him get by" said Cat Women.

"You did well, but someone already got to Superman" said Batman.

"What! but there are no windows and no one triggered the alarms!" said Ivy.

The women entered Superman's room only to find it empty. Batman looked around the room finding nothing until he noticed the vase Lois Lane had left behind. It had been moved across the room, it was a very clear message. Batman walked over to the vase picking it up. Batman picked it up then looked down at where it stood. Batman started to cry has carved into the surface known only to a few, the symbol of the Dark Titan. He hoped this meant that he had not lost a second child.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rise

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Wonder Women, Sarah Gorden, the Atom and the Flash sat in the secret chamber where they made their plans.

"Ok where's Batman?" asked Sarah.

"Oh good I'm not the only one bored then!" said Flash.

"No uh I just have a ring maintenance today and it takes forever" said Sarah.

"Sister we all know of your fetish, no need to lie" said Wonder Women.

_"Ring maintenance scheduled to commence in 30 minutes, you will not have access for the next 5 earth hours" _said the ring.

"Oh so she wasn't feeling frisky" said Atom.

"Well when you use your weapon like a sex toy of course it feels like forever" mused Wonder Women.

"Shut up" said Sarah.

Batman walked in carrying a folder. He looked frazzled which naturally set the others off.

"Bats you ok?" asked Flash.

Batman tossed the folder onto the table where the others just stared. Wonder Women being closer opened it causing her eyes to grow wide. The others had the same reaction as they looked over the papers.

"Bats this is a sick joke, you don't do jokes so why this sick one?" asked Flash.

"Do you know who the new members are?" asked Wonder Women.

"Whomever drew that symbol controls plants" said Batman.

"Well that narrows it down" said Atom.

"I can't tell, are you being sarcastic or serious?" asked Flash.

"So we have a new batch of Dark Titans one of which is plant related, and we have no idea what their goals are" said Wonder Women.

"Well they wanted us to know that they were around which means they know that we know that they know about the Inner circle and that one of their goals was to get superman" said Batman.

"Hey we let the DT's have free reign right?" asked Sarah.

The four remaining inner circle members looked at the green lantern. Sarah had not spoken the entire time and she was now using the computer.

"We did" said Batman.

"Well before our originals died it seems they were quite busy" said Sarah.

"Did you just hack into their files?" asked Batman.

"Um yes" said Sarah.

"That's a level 12 encryption mod with virus and fire walls designed to annihilate your computer!" said Atom dumbfounded.

"You did this without your ring?" asked Flash.

"Yes" said Sarah.

"Let me guess it was you who installed the surprise virus?" asked Wonder Women.

"Yes" said Sarah.

"How did you manage to infect my computer?" asked Batman.

"To mess with cops I planted the virus in the criminal files which you also look at" said Sarah.

"Are you sure Hal was your father?" asked Wonder Women.

"Positive" said Sarah.

"The odds of her being evil are great!" said Atom.

**Elsewhere. Dark Titans.**

"Ok here's the main thing, to get Robin in the open and alone one of us will have to distract the rest of the Teen Titans, it will be a suicide mission" said Mimic Me.

"I'll do it" said Shatterstar.

"No we should find a another plan!" said Nightshade.

"I said I would do it, I'm a S class and most of those Teen Totins are barely B class" said Shatterstar.

"I want to know what the fuck these classes are!" demanded Sakura.

"The 5 classes are A,B,C,D and S, A is anyone with one power like Flash but he's an A+ since most in that class are no powers or minor ability's like hovering and 10 inch telaportation, class B enhanced humans either through since or magic like Wonder Women, C class consists of elemental's and monsters, Batman is in this class, D consists of anyone with more then one power that can be considered dangerous like magic, then S class which is a pretext for Superman and above" said Mimic Me.

"All that knowledge, do you use it to distract yourself from your fate?" asked Sakura.

**"I'm not gay!" **screamed Mimic Me.

"Never said that" said Sakura.

"Get back on topic" said Nightshade.

"Ok since only Robin will know what is really going on he will make sure to be alone where the four of us can take him and give him a painful end, maybe poison or turning him to stone" said Mimic Me.

"Are you sure this is the only plan we've got?" asked Nightshade.

"It's the only one that will keep both the Dark Titans and the Inner Circle a secret" said Mimic Me.

"Ok are you sure you want to be the distraction?" asked Nightshade.

"I said I would so don't worry" said ShatterStar.

"Dismissed" said Nightshade.

Shatterstar was walking down the hall when he heard someone call to him. He looked back to see Kitten trying to catch up.

"Kitten what;s wrong?" asked Shatterstar.

"Don't do it please!" begged Kitten.

"It's the only, I'm sorry" said Shatterstar.

"But I don't want to lose you" said Kitten.

"I don't want to lose you either but I have to do this" said Shatterstar.

"If you die, then I die!" said Kitten.

"No you must live because I love you" said Shatterstar.

"You love me!" gasped Kitten.

"With every ounce of my being" said Shatterstar.

Kitten stood on her toes and kisses Tomi. With the passion of a thousand star he kissed her back pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her hands around his member as he wore no clothes. She rubbed it until it was hard. Shatterstar seeing what she wanted ripped off her clothes, then before they continued they looked deeply into each others eyes. Shatterstar lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

**Elsewhere, Gotham Sirens. **

**"Arugh!"** screamed a Rouge Killer.

**"Who hired you" **screamed Harley.

"I'll...never tell you!" said the Rouge Killer.

Harley turned a nob which sent 200 volts of electricity passing through the man due to cables attached to his jewels. The man convalesced in his chair. After a few minutes she turned it off.

"Ready to talk?" demanded Harley.

"V Vagina Grey...Greydaughter!" moaned the man.

"Vagina Gretdaughter? Who the fuck is she!" demanded Harley

"Not...a...women" said the man as he passed out.

"**Wake the fuck up!" **roared Harley.

She began to beat the man trying to resurrect him. Ivy came in and pulled the crying women away into a hug. Catwomen pushed the dead body out of the chair.


	8. Chapter 8 The Fall

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Robin walked into a secret chamber under Titan Hall that only he knew about. Robin walked over to a computer and typed in his password. Robin glanced over at his experiments, one was a humanoid figure that was genetically engineered to real rapidly.

"Rrahg!' moaned a skeleton creature.

"Oh good you alive, do you know who I am?" asked Robin.

"Master!" wheezes the skeleton.

Robin merely laughed.

**Elsewhere Dark Titans.**

Nightshade was working out the final pieces of the plan with Mimic Me who would suggest stuff.

"That doesn't make sense, Jump City's building are all spaced out, Shatter Star will have no where to run" said Mimic Me.

"What are you serious?" asked Nightshade.

Mimic Me pushed the laptop towards him which showed a current view of Jump City. Nightshade looked them over not liking what he was seeing.

"Great what else is going to mess with us?" asked Nightshade.

**Ding Dong.**

"Was that a doorbell?" asked Mimic Me.

"We have a front door?" asked Nightshade.

**Ding Dong.**

"Er hold on please" said Nightshade.

Mimic Me and Nightshade started looking for the door. They felt the walls until found an air source. Nightshade ripped the door open to find both th Tammaran royal guard and a couple Justice league members.

"We are here by orders of Prince Shatterstar" said a guard.

"Um Batman wanted to know if you guys had Superman and if we could see him" said Flash.

"Ok Mimic Me entertain the Tamarans while I take Flash and Wonder Women to see Superman" said Nightshade.

"Yes we shell wait, Superman knows who is responsible for the killing of Lady Stargrazer" said Galfore.

"It was Robin we plan on killing him as painfully as Possible" said Mimic Me.

"Well that killed my joy" said Flash.

"Of course, that little rat" said Galfore.

Nightshade led Flash and Wonder Women to the infirmary where Sakura in human form checked Superman's vitals. Sakura was in human as it was much easier for her to move around in the infirmary. She adjusted a drip tube with a glowing yellow liquid. Superman's heart monitor beeped steadily.

"What is that yellow stuff?" asked Flash.

"Liquid sunlight" said Sakura.

"How in Hades did you get liquid sunlight?" asked Wonder Women.

"No idea, it was already here, the others must have collected it before they fell" said Sakura.

"So your a doctor Gorgon?" asked Wonder Women.

"I forgot you were the the reincarnation of Athena" said Sakura.

"How long have you known?" asked Wonder Women.

"Since we collected Superman, I had forgotten gods only die temporarily before becoming someone new" said Sakura.

Flash poked the bag of liquid sun but stopped even before Sakura even thought about warning him.

"Does Batman have a connection?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Flash is here to set up the computer, Batman has some questions" said Wonder Women.

Nightshade left the infirmary and headed to Shatterstars room. He knocked on the door.

**"Get decent, your Uncle Galfore is here!"** shouted Nightshade.

Nightshade walked into the living room where Mimic Me was trying to entertain their guests.

...and that is how the cookie crumbles" said Mimic Me.

"You bore me" said Galfore.

"Are you a lesbian?" asked a female guard.

"Can we sit in awkward silence ?" asked another guard.

"No I am not a lesbian!" said Mimic Me.

"They'll be out soon, so why are you here?" asked Nightshade.

"To take the one called Kitten" said Galfore.

"What why?" asked Nightshade.

"Because I'm pregnant" said Kitten.

"Whore" said Mimic Me.

"Closet" said Kitten.

**"I am not a lesbian!" **shouted Mimic Me.

'Why didn't you use protection?" asked Nightshade.

"Well due to the proximity of the moon I was extremely horny and depressed that Tomi was willing to die to make sure we killed Robin, so I jumped him in the hallway" said Kitten.

"When I met Kitten I had decided that if I did get her pregnant that for once I would do the right thing, but when the mission came up I knew that my people would do better in raising their future king or queen then I would" said Shatterstar.

"Condoms, there are condoms in every fucking room" said Mimic Me.

"Carpet" said Shatterstar.

**"I'm not a lesbian!" **screamed Mimic Me.

"Well did you pack already?" asked Nightshade.

"Yes, I already said good by to Sakura as well" said Kitten.

Nightshade and Kitten hugged. Then just because it was funny and Sakura had a camera watching, Kitten kissed Mimic Me on the lips. Mimic me started screaming again.


	9. Chapter 9 A day

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Dick Greyson sat in a coffee shop drinking espresso while reading a news paper. He did not notice a black man walk in though he heard his order which was chi tea. He most definitely noticed the beautiful women who wore a tight fitting silk suit. She ordered water, a ham sandwich a yogurt. Dick got up taking his coffee with when he bumped into a Russian man. He was to distracted to notice as the Russian man slipped something in his coffee.

"Oh am sorry comrade, to many left feet I am having" said Nightshade.

"Move or I'll make sure your ass is deported" said Robin.

"I is going, do no worry" said Nightshade.

Robin walked over to Sakura who pretended not to notice this little altercation. Robin proudly puffed out his chest.

"Hey Baby, how you doing?" asked Robin.

"Very good and you?" asked Sakura.

"Thinking only of you!" said Robin.

"How sweet" said Sakura trying not to barf.

"Wanna see my muscles, I press a good 450" said Robin.

"You are strong but are you tough?" asked Sakura.

"Tough?" asked Robin.

"Let me see your cup" said Sakura.

Robin held out his cup to her. Sakura put a singer finger in his cup swirling it around. She then seductively liked her finger. Robin was entranced.

"Drink it all, drink this hot beverage in one go to prove how tough you are" said Sakura.

Sakura gave him a sexy smile that he couldn't resist. Robin downed the hot liquid, burning his tongue, which allowed the device to pass without notice.

"How about that baby?" asked Robin.

Sakura pointed to something behind Robin. Robin turned around to see a group of African Americans. They did not look happy.

"Can I help you?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, you the cracker who being racist?" asked the women.

"I don't have time for your shit, now go away" said Robin.

"Did that honkey just call you a nigger, because that's what it sounds like" said male.

"I never called you a nigger you fucking porch monkey!" said Robin.

Everyone in the cafe looked over. The few African Americans settled around the place started standing up. The only two cops in there who were not black just ignored everything. As Robin dug his own grave the Dark Titans left.


	10. Chapter 10 3 to die

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Firedome was chasing after Ice Pixie hoping to ask her out when Titan Hall began to shake. A red light began to blink and the alarms went off.

"**Battle stations!, we are facing an unknown threat, they have breached our shields meaning they are S class!" **roared Superboy over the intercom.

Robin looked out a window to see a wolf like creature shooting at them with blue energy. He noted the resemblance between Stargrazer and and this lone attacker but seeing as Star whore and this guy were different threat levels there was no way they could be related. Robin saw a flashing light in an alley and knew it was a message for him.

Superboy flew out the hall, the first to rise to battle and first Shatterstar took out. Jinx and Lady Charm proved no match for the alien who broke Superboys jaw. Soon every Titan was swarming out the hall. Ice Pixie used her ice powers to slow Shatterstar down and increase her speed ramming him.

"I'm going to hurt you" said Shatterstar.

'Bring it on you...damn I can't insult you without insulting my team mates!" said Ice Pixie.

Ice Pixie turned her power to max trapping him in ice. The ice held for a few minutes but then began bubble and steam. As soon as Shatterstar broke free he rushed over snapping her arm off. He then three her over two buildings.

"**NOO!" **Firedome.

"What was that?, Is she your girlfriend?" mocked ShatterStar.

Fire did not poses the power the of flight but he did have super strength. Firedome ripped a chunk of pavement out lit it on fire then hur5led it at Shatterstar. Shatterstar stopped it with a pinky. Firedome began tossing more flaming chunks of rock but Shatterstar didn't even try to stop them until he got bored. Using super speed ShatterStar appeared in front of Firedome. While Firedome was still surprised Shatterstar smashed him on his head which hurt him more then Firedome. Being a novice hero Firedome laughed giving Shatterstar the upper hand. Shatterstar kicked him in his chest, snapped one of hie legs, and face palmed Firedome. Shatterstar held Firedome in the air by his neck choking him.

"Any last words?" asked Shatterstar.

**Krack!**

Blood started running down Shatterstars face from the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. He dropped Firedome then touched the blood looking at it in surprise. The Teen Titans watched as Shatterstar fell. Firedome looked up to a building where the titan Snipper still had his rifle trained on the the fallen enemy. Standing next to him was Ice Pixie who mouthed to Firedome "call me"

**Meanwhile.**

Robin used the secret tunnels under Titan Hall to get to the spot he was after. Robin used these tunnels often to avoid all the useless shits that consistently asked for help. Soon Robin was at the spot alone, he found out a little to late that it was a trap when the tunnel collapsed. He heard a hissing sound which he found to be coming from Sakura.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Robin.

Sakura held up a remote pressing a button. Robin felt as if his veins were on fire and his nerves were being plucked. Sakura pressed the button ending the torment.

"Hey Dickie, I bet your wondering how we used a brain slayer on you, without you knowing right!" laughed Nightshade.

'Who the fuck are you!" demanded Robin.

Nightshade pressed a button on a different remote. Robins ears began to bleed and his bones began to twist. Nightshade stayed a little longer then Sakura but he soon let up.

"It was a day like any other, you were sitting alone in a coffee shop, you glance over to see a pretty women, then you attempt to walk over there but bump in a Russian man who you are so busy yelling at that you never see him slip the tech micky into your drink which the pretty girl gets you to ingest." said Mimic Me.

"What the fuck are you doing here you homo bitch?" asked Robin.

"Ok that's it. First of all Homo means same while homosexual means same sex, and Second just because I refuse yo sleep with you doesn't mean I'm gay, it means I respect myself and your a pig" said Mimic Me.

"That one counts as a press" said Nightshade.

"Well then she's committing friendly fire" said Sakura.

Robin thinking they weren't paying attention pulled out some bombs. Sakura seeing this pounced while baring her fangs. Sakura had injected her poison into him, but somehow he manged to infect her with her own poison.

**"Nooo!"** screamed Mimic Me.

"I emp always...wondered if...I was...immune...to...my...own poison!" laughed Sakura.

"I can create a an antidote, we can save you" said Nightshade.

"Gorgon...poison...has...no..cure...we are...kin...to hydra!" rasped Sakura.

"There has to be something!" said Nightshade.

Mimic Me lowered her head and placed her lips on Sakura's.

"I love you" said Mimic Me.

"I...love...youuuuuu...Sakura spoke no more.

"You...er have...not...won...mrph Anti...Titans...will get you" croaked Robin.

Mimic Me and Nightshade watched as Robin pressed a button which caused a wall to move away reveling 5 leather clad people.

"Kill...the...Dark...Titans!" rasped Robin.

A female who had the appearance of a leopard stepped forward.

"Hello fuckwads I'm Komi but I much prefer Doomstar!" said the female.

"Komi as in dead sister to Kori and Tomi?" asked Nightshade.

"Yes" said Doomstar.

"I"m Jack Slaughter which I take pride in" said a guy in a duster as he made physic guns appear.

"I'm Kryptogirl" said a green glowing version of Super girl.

"NukEr" said a voice from a hazmat suit.

"SkelaTon kill" wheezed a skeleton.

"I rather live to fight another day" said Nightshade.

The plant man tossed down some smoke pellets vanishing with them.


	11. Chapter 11 back up plan

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

"Oh shit what the fuck did Robin do?" asked Mimic Me.

"How the hell should I know, last I checked Komi was annihilated to the atomic level!" said Nightshade.

**Thump!**

Nightshade turned around to find Mimic Me collapsed on the floor. There was a pool of blood forming around her body from an open wound. She was not breathing which caused Nightshade to panic. Nightshade grabbed her body then ran into the infirmary where large maniacal pincers grabbed her and began to operate. Nightshade watched long enough to see a physic bullet removed from the wound. Nightshade ran out the room unable to close the floodgates.

**"Is this why the gods abandoned man, because they are fragile and die!"** screamed Nightshade.

"No last I checked it was because Beast hunted them down" said a voice.

Nightshade turned around and started screaming. Standing in front of him was Bloodstone who had his arms crossed.

"But your dead!" said Nightshade.

"Well no fucking duh!" said Bloodstone.

"No please don't take Mimic Me, if you need to take someone take me so she can live oh grim reaper!" said Nightshade.

"Oh boo fucking woo, Mimic me is not going to die and I'm not a grim reaper" said Bloodstone.

"Then how are you here?" asked Nightshade.

"I uploaded my mind into the computer long before I died and no worries Amy the hi strung ubercloset lesbian won't die today, though the physic bullet and mutated kryptonite signature did active my Adder program" said Bloodstone.

"The who program?" asked Nightshade.

"The Adder program, by scanning the wound the computer determines the power then searches for a suitable recruit" said Bloodstone.

"So how long does it take?" asked Nightshade.

**Ding! **

"Is that an easy bake oven?" asked Nightshade.

"It better not be, file open" said Bloodstone.

**Name. **_Alex Bergoson aka Shutter._

**Age.** _23_**  
**

**Choice.** _Owl_

**Gender.** _Male_

**Race.** _Swiss._

**Powers.** _shuts off other_s powers, _Invincibility._

**Mental Status.** _slightly deranged._

**Side note.** _From Owl. _"picked for obvious reasons" _From Beast. _"7"

"7?, What does 7 mean?" asked Nightshade.

"I have no idea, there are 15 files where Beast left a side note of either a letter or a number, when did they turn red?" asked Bloodstone.

"Oh they changed when I marked you guys as dead, I saw it on Fire foots file" said Nightshade.

"I wonder what this has to do with Beast, I'm going to pull up the files" said Bloodstone.

Bloodstone pulled up the files then gathered them up in one spot. Nightshade pulled up the code bar but entering them did nothing so he tired it backwards but the only thing to happen was the incorrect password message. Bloodstone got an idea. He switched over to Beast's file and typed in the code. The screen went blank for a few minutes then Beast Appeared on screen.

_"If you are watching this then the near impossible has happened, I'm dead"_ said Beast.

"Is this a will?" asked Nightshade.

"Oh I really hope not" said Bloodstone.

_"To my family I am sorry for failing you, if this is the new Dark Titans then I hope you have succeeded where I failed seeing as if I'm dead my enemy knew how to best me"_ said Beast.

"Where is he going with this?" asked Nightshade.

"He better have a fucking point" said Bloodstone.

_"The truth is gods can die but not forever, every 50 years or something a new potential god is born, if the god they are connected to dies in their life time then they become the new god, I met my successor, a young lady named Toni Frits, she lives on a mistletoe in Wyoming!"_ laughed Beast.

"I don't get it what's so funny?" asked Bloodstone.

"Mistletoe is the first original weakness of the gods, many gods have come and gone but they all had one weakness, like Superman and Kryptonite" said Nightshade.

"He has three" said Bloodstone.

"The more powerful the god the more weakness" said Nightshade.

**"**_There is one last thing, I need someone to enter the Forever Gardens, climb the tallest tower, grab the Urn located in the middle of the chamber and toss the contents out the window, a list of directions will soon follow" _said Beast.

"Ok you get Shutter and Toni, Toni can heal Amy and Shutter well he was picked for a reason, I'll get the urn" said Bloodstone.

"How?" asked Nightshade.

"I can construct stone bodies they can't fight or go far but they can enter the Forever Gardens as the magic in there will keep them active longer" said Bloodstone.

**Forever gardens.**

Bloodstone walked up the winding staircase. He made sure not to touch the red stones as the instructions told him not to. Soon Bloodstone reached a dor with an evil sad face.

"Why doth the bell toll on life?" asked the door.

"To welcome the babes and guide the departed" said Bloodstone.

"What is the most horrid illusion?" asked the door.

"A pickle jar unopened" said Bloodstone.

"What is the Quantum bipolar screw of a harebrained scheme?" asked the door.

"A crush as old as mold" said Bloodstone.

"You may enter Bloodstone" said the door.

The door swung open to revel the circular room. Sitting on a pedestal was the urn Bloodstone had been sent for. He walked over to it picking it up. Bloodstone started to cry, something he tried so hard not do.

"Beast I'm sorry we failed, you died like a man and I live like a coward" said Bloodstone.

Bloodstone walked over to the window. He opened the jar and watched as a swirling vortex of ash flew out the jar. Bloodstone looked down seeing the inscription on the urn.

_For my beloved Hestia_

_goddess of the Hearth._

**2 days later.  
**

Mimic Me awoke with a start. She panicked when she saw Bloodstone.

"Oh gods I'm dead and in hell, why me!" moaned Mimic Me.

"Your not dead" said Nightshade.

"But Bloodstone!" said Mimic Me.

"I'm a downloaded version of my personality" said Bloodstone.

"Who the fuck is this?" asked Mimic Me.

"I'm New B" said Toni.

"Newbie?" asked Mimic Me.

"No New B, I'm the new Beast god" said New B.

"Someone other then freaky girl explain please!" cried Mimic Me,

"Well it goes like this, a god dies or chooses not to be a god any longer, their powers and whatnot will go to the next person born to be a god, Toni is Beast's replacement" said Shutter.

"How do you know this?" asked Mimic Me.

"I read New B's handbook" said Shutter.

"A rule book for what?" asked Bloodstone.

"I don't have any books" said Toni.

Shutter held up a book called **How to be a god or goddess, 1021 useful tips, need to know information and 207 useless but still valuable Junk. Co written by Athena, Orunmila,Omoikane, illustrated by Xochipilli.**

"Uh were that come from?" asked New B.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Shutter.

"I'm a reincarnated Beast god" said Toni.

"Mutant fungus" said Nightshade.

"I'm on period so I have six arms" said Mimic Me.

"Uploaded brainwaves from a body of stone" said Bloodstone.

"I found it floating over the toilet" said Shutter.

"Ok I don't believe" said Mimic Me.

"I do I recently found out Beast loved Hestia" said Bloodstone.

"I've seen freak shit done by god magic, toilet floating books are a minor thing" said Nightshade.

"You guys need one more member, this is meant to be a team of 5" said Bloodstone.

**Ding Dong!**

"Oh good the door bell works" said Bloodstone.

"Hold on, you already knew this?" asked Nightshade.

"Well yeah, it's my childhood home" said Bloodstone.

**Ding Dong!.**

Mimic me walked into the living room and opened the door. Standing there was a large women.

"Um can I help you?" asked Mimic Me.

The others poked their heads around the corner. Bloodstone tried to find her on his data base.

"Yes my name is Rachel Vasernoff, I am hero known as Largits, my powers include turning into a piddle, phasing, mind reading, and minor super speed" said the women.

"Ok found her, she's not on the regular list, she was on our hit squad section" said Bloodstone.

"Why does a Black Op unit need a hit squad?" asked New B.

"It was Beasts idea, he figured since we couldn't leave the shadows why not recruit those who could, our hit squad is responsible for 205 deaths of known public threats , for example Jorgen Buttrubber who slipped in the shower even though it was bone dry, well that was Largits" said Bloostone.

"So you recruited certain individuals who have powers that would be considered accidental deaths" said Shutter.

"Or outlandish we are also responsible for those duck attacks on three dictators and a kidnapper" said Largits.

"So we have 5 people now what?" asked Nightshade.


	12. Chapter 12 Horrible

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Kryptogirl fell to the floor with a crush.

"Ow that hurt!" whined Kryptogirl.

"OH shut up you fucking bitch, you sound like a bay!" sneered Jack.

"Buy you pushed me into a wall!" cried Kryptogirl.

**wham!**

Jack pinched her in the face then proceeded to stomp on her. Doomstar looked over and laughed. NukEr went back to watching tv. SkelaTon walked over pushing Jack out the way. SkelaTon grabbed her by the neck then smashed her face first into the wall.

"Please stop it hurts!" begged Kryptogirl.

"Pathetic" wheezed SkelaTon.

"Ha I like bone head" said Jack.

"Hey after you finish beating her, I want her in my room" said Doomstar.

"Someone feeling frisky?" asked Jack.

"Of course, oh and Kryptogirl if you cry I'll beat you until you can't stand" said Doomstar.

"Yes Mistress" said Kryptogirl.

"Oh you got her trained!" laughed NukEr.

"Of course I did, otherwise she would be a useless waste of space" said Doomstar.

"Now that they were ignoring her Kryptogirl limped to her broom closet. She wasn't good enough to have her own room so she shared with the cleaning supplies. It was cramped so it hurt but she was used to pain. In fact she was always in pain as she was created from Supergirls DNA and infused with green kryptonite, while it made her stronger she was also in a lot of pain. She was alone as there was no way Superman or his family would accept her and she was created to kill but it made her feel bad.

SkelaTon could hear her crying in there so he used his gravity powers to make the closet collapse on her. He walked away laughing. Kryptogirl cried herself to sleep then awoke 6 minutes before she had to serve her Mistress.

"Where's my end!" whispered Kryptogirl.


	13. Chapter 13 Invasion

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Ms. Martian was eating pancakes when she felt the building tremble. She was not the only one to feel it as the others started showing up with the same question. Snipper pulled out a scope and started searching for the cause of the quake. He was caught in the explosion as a violent force burst through the wall. A guy with see through guns and a green glowing entered. The guy started firing bullets at the hero's who had scattered. Superboy and Supergirl ran forward but the green glowing girl took one step and the Supers screamed in agony.

"Listen up you dumb cock sucking fucks you can either surrender thus living until later or fight and die now, your choice" said the gun slinger.

**Crack!  
**

JAck looked down at his chest to find a single bullet aimed perfectly between his ribs set for his heart. Jack would be dead if he had or needed vital organs. He looked to the ground to see a near dead Snipper. Jack brought out another gun then pressed it against Snippers temple and pulled the trigger. Snipper was no more.

"Your choice, live now die later or fight and die" said Jack.

A teenager with a sword attacked. Jack looked on in horror when his arm was cut off. Jack fell to his knees screaming as he held a bloody stump.

**"See that, they are not invincible, the can be killed!"** roared the swordsman.

"Damn that hurts, but unlike you I can heal!" laughed Jack.

"I thought you didn't have pain receptors!" said Kryptogirl.

"What!" said the swordsmen.

"Well it seams I do" said Jack.

**Klunk!**

Jack fired round after round but the swordsmen deflected it with his sword.

"We are Teen Titans we live by the sword so we die by the sword" said the swordsmen.

"I like eggplant but you don't see me dying by it" said Kryptogirl.

The swordsmen turned to look at her not paying to Jack who shot him in the gut. Jack shot him in the hand making him drop his sword which Jack threw out the window. Jack stepped aside making Kryptogirl kill him.

"Anyone want to die?" asked Jack.

"Actually I want to go home" said Big Lad.

"Yeah I rather die later" said Skunk Lass.

"Yeah I'm still on pro bait meaning I'm not even a titan" said Broc u lie.

"Those who want to live get out the grown ups need to slaughter each other" said Jack.

**10 titans left.**

"Kryptogirl kill all the losers on the right, I'll take the left" said Jack.

"Do I have to?" asked Kryptogirl.

**Justice League.**

Hawk women was on monitor duty when she saw Titan Hall with a large hole in the wall with smoke pouring out. She was about to call out an alert but the Watch Tower began to shake violently. This should have been impossible seeing as they not in any planetary gravitational pull. The tower began to shake then at hi speed crashed into the moon.

"Ha! Ha! ha!" laughed SkelaTon.

"I wonder how many you killed" said NukEr.

"Who cares they all die soon!" wheezed SkelaTon.

Green Arrow climbed out the rubble with an air suit. He saw NukEr and SkelaTon just floating in space. He noted several others climbing out the rubble. He snuck around some rubble to try and see his targets. Madam Domay flew upward screaming as she raced towards the Anti Titans. NukEr and SkelaTon shared a look. SkelaTon gave her the "it's all yours" hand gesture.

"What a gentlemen!" laughed NukEr.

Nuker went from pink and fleshy to green and glowing. A ball of energy formed in her hand until the power started becoming unstable. She then lobed the nuclear energy at Madam Domay who did not have time to escape. The energy ripped through her body burning her nerves and melting her skin. Madam Domay never had a chance to scream as the pain was beyond anything she ever felt. As most of her bones crumpled into dust her half melted skull floated over to SkelaTon where he began to eat it. As soon as he was done his bones grew thicker.

"Who's fucking next?" asked NukEr.

A large man known as Strong guy picked up a large boulder then flung it at them. SkelaTon. didn't even lift a finger as he used his powers to send the boulder back. The boulder landed on strong guy crushing him. The boulder then lifted up and smashed down again. This was repeated several times. The Justice League members who survived ran even Green Arrow.

**U.N.**

...not fair at al!" said the French Ambassador.

"It is not out fault if all France can produce are low grade meta's" said the African Ambassador.

**Boom.**

U.N. peace keeping troops ran in blasting away at the hole in the wall before they even saw their target. A purple beam of energy shot out the smoke vaporizing the soldiers. The ambassadors backed away as a women floated out of the smoke. A Russian diplomat pulled out a laser gun but the women melted the gun. The women flew over to the spokesmen podium indicating she wanted to talk. They all put on headphones in case she did not speak any earth language.

"My name is Doomstar leader of the Anti Titans, my agents have already taken down the Teen Titans and the Justice League, You are to alert your country's that they must surrender or die, we have full control of the worlds nuclear arms" said Doomstar.

"Why should we take you word as fact?" asked a diplomat.

A live video of Texas appeared on the monitor. 5 Country's each launched one nuke wiping out Texas. Doomstar to drive the point home made them watch the death of three people. The first person was caught in the explosion. The second was crushed by rubble and the third was killed by the active radiation.

"Any questions?" asked Doomstar.

"What are your demands?" asked a diplomat.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle crown

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

"Next!" said Sir Chop.

Nude Dude walked over and placed his head on the chopping block.

"For the crimes of being a hero, you are sentenced to die, do you have any last words" said Sir Chop.

"I'm still not wearing clothes!" said Nude Dude.

Sir Chop brought his ax down removing Nude Dudes head.

"Next!" said Sir Chop

4 large stone creatures carried out a man bound and naked. He was Batman AKA Tomas Wayne. Tomas had seen his wife and young son die and it drove him over the edge. He started calling himself Bruce and soon became the one thing criminals fear the most, the Batman.

"Batman you have been sentenced to die for the crimes of being a hero, a menace to society and for being crazier then a sack of moldy nuts, do you have any last words?" asked Sir Chop.

_"I'm Batman!" _said Batman darkly.

"Uh right...set him up" said Sir Chop.

The stone men set Batman on the block. Sir Chop brought his ax down hitting only the chopping block. Sir Chop along with everyone else looked up to see the purple and gold of Superman.

"Hey Bruce what's hanging!" laughed Superman.

"Put me down Luthor" said Batman.

"Your a sick man" said Sir Chop.

"Why does everyone say that!" said Superman.

As an infant Superman had landed in the city where the military tried to claim him until the Luthor family paid them off for the child and rocket. Lex's father experimented on him and the ship. Joe Luthor called the alien child Lex Luthor superior and his own child Lex Luthor inferior. In his teens when Lex superior was at school he had impregnated half the females in his school and maimed 30% of the male population. Les Superior grew up with as a fucked up sense of humor. Case in point, Nude Dude who he considered awesome even though he was fat, hairy, and his only power was listed as sexual harassment.

"Kryptogirl be a good whore and kill both the Bat and the super loser" said Doomstar.

"While your at it bring me all the liver from dead!" wheezed SkelaTon.

"Why?" asked Kryptogirl.

"Shut up!" wheezed SkelaTon

"No seriously why?!" asked Jack.

"I like collecting liver" said SkelaTon.

"O...k whore kill and er collect" said Doomstar.

Kryptogirl flew out to confront Superman when she fell out of the sky. A vine smacked her sending her crashing through a wall. 5 teens who no one had ever seen before stepped into view.

"New B your on NukEr, Mimic Me you have SkelaTon, Largits jack, Shutter take out Kryptogirl then NukEr and Jack, I have Doomstar" said Nightshade.

"Shouldn't Mimic Me be on NukEr?" asked New B.

**"I'm not a lesbian!" **shouted Mimic Me.

"Jack handle this" said Doomstar.

Jack raced forward gun drawled when he was smashed in the face. Jack landed 3 feet away. Standing at his original spot was Largits who used her minor super speed. The others rushed past to confront their targets.

**Kryptogirl.**

Kryptogirl emerged from the crushed wall and saw Shutter who waved her over. She instantly figured out he was the enemy so she used her laser vision to cut him in half only it didn't work as he was invincible. She raced forward to punch him when she fell to the ground in a heap as both her speed and flight refused to work. As she stood up she realized something.

"The pain it's gone!" cheered Kryptogirl.

"Pain?" asked Shutter.

"I"m made of Kryptonite and the DNA of Supergirl, due to the conflicting natures I'm always in pain" said Kryptogirl.

"Your welcome?" said Shutter.

"Not as much as your about to be!" said Kryptogirl with new confidence.

Before Shutter could ask what she meant Kryptogirl kissed with so much passion Shutter forgot who he was. Kryptogirl was not normally aloud to wear clothes so she only had to remove shutters. As soon as Shutter on the ground she was on top.

**Jack.**

Jack got up to confront Largit. He pulled a physic gun and fired only for the bullet to harmlessly pass through her intangible body. Jack then switched to a bayonet and ran forward to attack. Largeits turned into a puddle into puddle causing Jack to slip and fall. To Jacks surprise and horror Largits picked up his gun.

**Impossible!"** roared Jack.

**Blam.**

Largits put a bullet in his head. Largits looked over to see if Shutter needed help. What she saw caused her to wonder who the winner was and who would trade sides. Largits entered the thrown room to see who need help.

**Nuker.**

"I'm pure energy bitch you can't hurt me!" laughed NukEr.

"Thank you for reveling your weakness to me" said New B.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" demanded NukEr.

New B spat a diamond at Nukers hazmat suit face plate shattering the protective glass. NukEr no longer had a containment suit and as her body dissipated into the air she screamed in pain and fear.

**SkelaTon.**

"Pretty bitch you are!" wheezed SkelaTon.

"Would you mind surrendering?" asked Mimic Me.

"Not going to happen" wheezed SkelaTon.

"I'll suck your bones" said Mimic Me.

"I'm not a girl" said SkelaTon.

**"I'm not a lesbian!" **shouted Mimic Me.

SkelaTon brought the roof down on her head. Blood seeped out from under the rubble.

**"Sneak attack!" **yelled another Mimic Me.

SkelaTon made this one float out the hole in the ceiling and into space. Then to his confusion, he watched himself walk into view. The new SkelaTon increased the pressure of the gravity until the real one was reduced to dust.

**Doomstar.**

"Give up Doomstar" said Nightshade.

"Go eat bat shit" said Doomstar.

"Already have" said Nightshade.

"Gross" said Doomstar.

"You know I learned something interesting from your brother" said Nightshade.

**Buzz.**

"Oh! really what would that be?" asked Doomstar.

******Buzz ****Buzz.**

"That your entire species has a common allergy" said Nightshade.

******Buzz ****Buzz Buzz.**

"What would that be?" asked Doomstar.

**********Buzz ****Buzz Buzz Buzz.**

"Your allergic to bees!" said Nightshade.

That's when Doomstar noticed the yellow and black bulbs floating around. More and More arrived by the minute. Doomstar quickly understood what they were. She began blasting at them which turned out to be a horrible idea. The bee's attacked stinging her with a thousand poisoned barbs, Doomstar died screaming in horrible agony.

"Superman you got the rest?" asked Nightshade.

"Yeah, now get out of here" said Superman.

**3 months later.  
**

"We manged to get the Anti Titans bodies to the active volcano erasing their DNA" said a shadowy figure.

"Thanks" said Nightshade.

Nightshade walked into the common room where Shutter and Kryptogirl were doing it yet again.

"Go get a room!" said Mimic Me.

"Want to join us?" asked Kryptogirl.

"Kinda" said Mimic Me.

"Um what the bloody hell is that!" said Largits.

A crackling vortex began to form until it was wide enough for someone to emerge from which is what happen. A guy walked out, powers ignited.

"Kryptogirl for the attempt to wipe out the very existence of the Dark Titans, you are sentenced to die by orders of Time control" said the man.

**To be continued. Look for the third coming I don't know when.**

_Dark Titans 3, the Fall _


End file.
